


The Time It Was August 10th

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quill is angry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Bucky is tired of fighting.Strange is tired of being useless.Quill is tired o being frustrated.Gamora is tired of blaming herself.Drax is tired of being feelingless.Groot is tired of his friends fighting.Mantis is tired of the sadness.Peter is tired of being forgotten.And one day, they snap.





	The Time It Was August 10th

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR BE WARNED

Peter 17

 

"How long have we been here any way?" Quill groaned kicking a stone, Groot mumbled something, not hard to figure out what. The assembled group looked at Strange, his head began to flicker unsettlingly.

"August 10th, 2020," he responded, his voice never wavered from it's monotone pitch. 

"A-August 10th?" Peter's head snapped up.

"Something important?" Gamora asked taking a step closer, Peter shook his head and turned away. He didn't believe it, he wouldn't.

Bucky reached after him, his arm falling just short of his shoulder, his hand hovering in the air before he retracted it. They started chattering again, Peter ignored them. It was too loud, his senses over loaded sometimes in the soul world. He could hear all the voices, everyone talking. But the silence , was just as painful. Because it was then, that he felt, like a kick win the gut, that it wasn't the same silence that he heard late at night as he studied, or as he arrived home alone. Or even when Tony had fallen asleep in the lab. 

It had been two years since they had crumpled and turned to dust, two years since he had found the Guardians walking in single file across the barren land, since he found Doctor Strange levitating, when he called him out of his mediation trance, he looked as if he hadn't been out of it for days. Then there was Wanda, her hands were glowing red as she tried desperately to activate her powers. They didn't find anyone else they knew, so they hoped for the best. That they were still alive, but what Peter wouldn't give to have one of his friends, someone who wasn't a hero. A civilian, someone who he could be Peter Parker with. 

 

When the newly group sat down, it was silence, Groot took to Peter immediately. The teenagers could sit in comfortable silence for hours Although Peter couldn't say many phrases, the two got around it. So when Peter edged away from the group Groot immediately follow.

 

"I am Groot?" He asked, Peter didn't understand it but he smiled and patted the other teens shoulder. To distract himself, Peter tuned into the discussion. They were trying to see if Mantis could tune her skills, and see if they could send a message to earth. But Mantis, she did not like the frustration radiating off her friends. 

 

Peter stood and tugged on Strange's shoulder, he had stacked on the inches since he had, well died. 

"Your upsetting her guys," Peter insisted as the they turned at his presence. 

"What, so your trying to stop us from getting out of here?" Quill snapped in pure frustration, normally Peter would have taken his place, but he was equally frustrated.

"I'd rather stay here for another year than see your own anger upsetting Mantis!" He fired back, taking a step forward so he was toe to toe with Quill.

"I don't need your bullshit. If any of us," Quill shouted, waving his hand around, "wanted an opinion of a child. We would have asked Groot first, and then another random kid. Anyone, but you," Peter stepped back, his face distressed Bucky who felt something was off, but he was sick of fighting. He joined the petty row, it would go on longer. He was always asking where the fight was, for once he wanted someone to just leave him out of the fights.

"I'll let you off this time Quill," he spoke, his voice gravely cool for his boisterous personality, "but today, means I am officially. Not. A. Child." 

 

It was like a breath was taken, Quill stepped back in surprise, Mantis covered her face in stress. Strange's cool composure dropped, and Bucky, Bucky felt the guilt slam into him like a thousand trucks. He should have remembered about the kid's birthday.

"Kid I-" Quill spoke reaching his arm for Peter's shoulder. But he was already gone.

Groot spat out some foul language, he saw the argument. He called out to Peter, but Quill told him to stay. He marched up to Quill with anger on his face, "I am Groot," he hissed. The Guardians were flabbergasted at the insult, even Drax's eyes widened. 

 

They stood awkwardly, the only eye contact was a glare at Quill. In the end his throws his hands in the air, "somebody could have said something. I mean, he didn't exactly say hey its my birthday!" Thats when Bucky snapped, he rocketed to his feet and within milliseconds was nose to nose with Quill.

"Don't you even try and turn this around on the kid, we've been stuck here two years. You should know what he's like by now," he didn't raise his voice, but that scared the shit out of everyone more.

"Alright, everyone needs to calm down, Barnes, go find the kid. Quill, get your apology speech ready, and make it good," Doctor Strange intercepted lead up to a brawl. Bucky spun on his heel and marched away. Quill sighed deflating, the anger leaving his face as he sunk down to a squat, his head in his calloused hands. 

"That was not very nice of you, Quill," Mantis spoke softly her head down, Drax rested his hand on her shoulder, his softer side showing. 

 

It took a while, but eventually Peter and Bucky came back. Bucky's arm wrapped protectively around Peter's shoulder. He glared at Quill who stepped forward.

"Look kid, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have disregarded your input for my pride. I was an arsehole to Mantis and it took an almost stranger to pick up what I should have," Quill apologies earnestly. Peter hated all the eye's on him, and even though he had insisted to Bucky he was fine. Buck knew, that it wasn't really his birthday that bothered him. But the fact that he couldn't be with his family.

"It's fine Quill, really," Peter looked at the ground before softly adding, "but, thanks." Then Quill brought Peter in for a hug, which kept them there for a long time. And maybe, maybe they would get back to earth soon.


End file.
